


kiss, kiss, push and fall

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn’t like notorious player Luhan, and he sure as hell is not jealous when his best friend Jongin becomes Luhan’s newest object of infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss, kiss, push and fall

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 5th round of selubration. i might or might not write more hunhan in the future, but who am i kidding? if it's not prompted by another, all my own plots will be used on sekai.  
> and again, a great, great thank you to vic for brainstorming with me and contributing so much to this fic, and jun, for holding my hand and listen to all my whining and complaints <3

>   
> _"You say that I'm messin' with your head  
>  All 'cause I'm making out with your friend."_  
> Avril Lavigne - What the Hell

Work life is routine, that much Sehun has expected, but what he certainly has not expected would be Luhan flirting with him to become part of the routine, too. Freshly graduated from college, Sehun has found himself an office job with okay work hours, an okay salary and a very okay working environment – that is if one ignores the existence of Luhan.

Luhan is Sehun's senior at the company, his _sunbae_ , who has been working there for two years already. He insists on Sehun calling him _ge_ though, because, you know, he's four years older than Sehun and he's Chinese, and Luhan knows for a fact that Sehun speaks Mandarin, even before he had introduced himself.

"How did he find out?" Sehun has asked a colleague, perplexed when the other conversed to him in Mandarin right away, something along the lines of _Hey, you studied in Beijing, right? It's a pity we didn't run into each other there before_.

"Who? Luhan?" Sunyoung has asked back. Sunyoung is one of his team members. They're working in teams here at the marketing department and Sehun was lucky enough to at least not be put into the same team as Luhan.

"Yes, Lu-ge," Sehun replied.

"Oh, he knows everyone, even the new arrivals. Fresh meat for him, you know? He snoops around Junmyeon's office, the personnel manager, so he always knows about newly hired workers, too. And just as general warning: you better not fall for his sweet words. Luhan is known as a social butterfly and a playboy here and you just happen to belong to the people he would go for. Young, pretty boys."

Hearing that, Sehun's stance and behavior towards Luhan has changed immediately. It's not _ge_ anymore, it's just Luhan. He doesn't bother using titles and honorifics. And he doesn't stutter or blush either, like the first time Luhan approached him. His face is an impassive mask, no feelings other than annoyance and disapproval showing whenever Luhan stops by his desk to greet him with _Good morning, pretty boy_ or _Hello, handsome_ , or any variation of that. If Sehun had a crush on Luhan the first time they spoke - come on, it's really hard not to fall for that beautiful face, that charming smile and the smooth words that are a plus, the cherry on top of the almost perfection that Luhan embodies - he definitely doesn't have a crush now. Not anymore. Because Sehun doesn't go for one night stands, and there is nothing he hates more than people running around and fluttering their eyes at everyone they meet. Polygamy might be a trend for certain people, but the romanticist in Sehun believes in the one and only true love.

And so, this morning, too, when Luhan comes into office wearing his usual sweet smile, Sehun doesn't acknowledge him. And when Luhan tells him _Good morning, Hunnie_ , Sehun doesn't acknowledge him either. A scoff is all that Luhan gets as Sehun pretends to be busy with work, looking through his files and documents and searching for nothing in particular.

"Morning, Hun," Luhan repeats, ever so persistent, and Sehun looks up, staring blankly at the other. Luhan doesn't seem to mind though. He is still beaming at Sehun, a hand reaching out to offer Sehun a cup, presumably a cup of coffee that Sehun rejects.

"I don't drink coffee," Sehun says, but Luhan shrugs and places the cup on his desk.

"Don't lie, Hunnie, that's a very bad thing to do. I saw you drinking coffee with Sunyoung a few times already."

"Sunyoung was drinking coffee, I wasn't," Sehun says, irritated. Did Luhan start stalking him now as well? Does bothering him in office during working hours not satisfy him? When will Luhan give up?

"It wasn't coffee," he defends himself, huffing, but Luhan has already left by then. With a sigh, Sehun decides to give the beverage to Sunyoung or another employee, but when he gets a good whisk of the drink's aroma he realizes it's not just coffee. This is the chocolate frappuccino from the cafe around the corner, Sehun's favorite drink. He would recognize the smell anytime. And when he takes a cautious sip - what if Luhan has drugged it - he deems it drinkable. There's a hint of caramel as well, his preferred extra shot. It makes him think that Luhan must know very well about him. Has Luhan been watching him all the time? Or is one of his so-called friends and colleagues leaking information to the greatest flirt in office? There's only one person he thinks he can put the blame on, and that is Sunyoung.

 

 

 

 

"Sunyoung's denying it, but I'm one hundred percent sure it's Sunyoung who told him," Sehun rambles, uncaring that Jongin is already cuddled underneath his blankets and most likely not listening to him. Sometimes Jongin does end up listening to help and give some advice, and those are the times Sehun appreciates his best friend and flatmate the most. After all, there's a lot on Sehun's mind, and he has always been the type to run to a well-trusted person to seek consultation from. It used to be his parents, but now that he's living in Seoul, hundreds of kilometers away from home, he can't ask them that easily. Not to mention that he doesn't want to worry them too much. After all, he is in his mid-twenties now and supposed to be able to handle his own adult problems.

"Him... as in Luhan?" Jongin asks, voice gruff, but Sehun pretends he doesn't notice the exhaustion that is so evident in Jongin's voice and composure. All he notices is that Jongin is awake enough to get the gist of the story, so he continues to bombard the other, now even laying down on Jongin's bed to cuddle up with Jongin and whine like the giant baby he is.

"Yes," he sighs. "It's always Luhan who causes me trouble everywhere. Why does he keep annoying me? Doesn't he have another hobby? It's almost as if-"

"But he bought you a drink, no?" Jongin interrupts.

"He... uhm... yes?" Sehun is confused.

"He's just trying to be nice, Hun," Jongin sighs. "Why don't you try being a bit more civil? You might become good friends to each other."

"Impossible," Sehun says, arms wrapping around Jongin as he is clinging to his best friend. "I don't want and need to replace you and I'm sure as hell Luhan and I could never be friends."

"Sadly," Jongin mutters. "That's why I have to listen to you cry about him all day. I can't even get my much needed minimum of 8 hours sleep because of you."

"What did you say?" Sehun asks.

"Nothing."

"Good. Because there's a lot more I need to tell you. Listen, today Luhan..."

 

 

 

 

There's no day without a new story to tell. Luhan does plenty of things to annoy Sehun who dutifully reports everything to his best friend Jongin. What are best friends for, if not to listen to your many, many rants? After all, they're supposed to help you feel better, and for Sehun, he feels better whenever he gets a chance to complain about all the wrongdoings Luhan has committed. Like the time he wore sandals with socks, how gross (Sehun flatly ignored Jongin's comment that Jongin's doing the same thing, too, and that Sehun never complained about that before). Or the time Luhan patted his butt when passing by, like a real pervert. Or when Luhan picked some fluff off his hair. How dare Luhan get so close and act all intimate!

There are so many things Sehun wants to tell Jongin, but when they only have the nights together because Jongin usually comes home late, his allotted time to talk is pretty limited. He ends up falling asleep while ranting on Jongin’s bed, a not too bad thing when it means that he can steal some of Jongin's body warmth. That is why Jongin entering the same company he is working for is a great thing. It's even better that Jongin has been put into the same team with him and therefore sitting in the cubicle right next to him. It gives Sehun the chance to exchange letters and claim lunch breaks for their special bonding time. _Therapy session to cure you from your Luhan obsession, you mean_ , Jongin would say, earning himself a glare.

But that's only what Sehun imagines their time working together would be. Reality is, of course, very different, mostly, because in his imagination, Luhan does not exist. Luhan, who changes everything.

Living together, it only makes sense for Sehun and Jongin to go to the company together. Sehun was even nice enough to buy Jongin coffee on their way there, a rare gesture, because usually it's Jongin who pays for their food since he's the hyung, though admittedly, Sehun only ever calls him hyung when he has no money left to buy his own meals at the end of the month.

So they're entering the company together, talking amicably - Sehun does the talking, Jongin does the yawning, the freshly brewed coffee seemingly having no effects so far. They haven't even made it into the elevator when there's an arm slung around Sehun's waist, a cheerful Luhan greeting him good morning.

"Oh, and you are Jongin, the new employee?" Luhan asks, already letting go of Sehun's waist. Sehun feels thankful for that. He doesn't know what he feels when Luhan's whole attention is focused on Jongin though.

"Yeah, and you are...?" Jongin asks back.

"Luhan."

"Oh, _that_ Luhan?" Jongin is looking at him now, Sehun can feel that. He can feel Luhan's eyes on him, too.

"Sehun must talk a lot about me then?" Luhan asks, clearly smug. It makes Sehun scoff.

"A lot is an understatement," Jongin says, laughing, and Luhan is laughing, too. Only Sehun isn't. His voice is full of venom when he speaks.

"Don't feel flattered. There's nothing good I could tell Jongin about you." And with that he storms off, taking the staircase because he doesn't want to be in a cramped space with Luhan and Jongin, who will most likely take this chance to tease him further.

 

 

 

 

Jongin's first day at work is definitely different from what Sehun has imagined. Sehun is currently sitting in his cubicle and glaring at the monitor. It's lunch break, and although both Sehun and Jongin have agreed to eat together during lunch, somehow his best friend is now stuck flirting with Luhan. It annoys Sehun to no ends, because Jongin is _his_ best friend and not Luhan's. Luhan is supposed to stay far, far away from him and everyone and everything associated with him, and that includes, of course, his best friend. He definitely does not like Luhan flirting with Jongin, though that at least has turned away Luhan's attention from him to someone else, which he could be grateful for, but he isn't. Instead, he feels rather iffy about it.

“Are you done talking?” He whines, when Jongin finally turns to him, a big grin on his face. Oh please, don’t let Jongin fall for Luhan, Sehun prays. That shit eating grin is too close to Jongin’s I’m-in-love face, he thinks and squints. Sehun has seen it plenty of times before.

“Luhan’s not as bad as you’re saying,” Jongin says and gets up. “Come on, let’s have lunch now.”

“No, you go have lunch, I will stay here and bemoan the death of our friendship,” Sehun says, flopping back down on his desk.

“Come on, don’t be such a drama queen,” Jongin retorts. “I’m not going to snatch Luhan away from you. He clearly has the hots for you.”

Sehun sputters. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Jongin chuckles. “Now come on, I heard they even have bubble tea in the canteen. I’ll buy you one if you come have lunch with me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Sehun is up and already tugging at Jongin’s arm to get the other going, dragging him off towards the company’s canteen.

 

 

 

 

Thankfully, Luhan doesn’t come to disturb them for the rest of their lunch break or their office hours. In fact, they don’t see Luhan at all for the rest of the day, which is unusual, since Luhan likes to greet everyone before going home, stopping by to tell those who stay behind working on projects to finish them before deadline that they can do it, occasionally even bringing coffee and snacks. It’s a really sweet gesture, Sehun thinks, but unfortunately not sweet enough to make Sehun forget that this is Luhan they are talking about. Luhan who is trying to get into everyone’s pants. As far as Sehun knows, Luhan hooked up with half of the young males in the company already.

“And that within two years,” Sehun tells Jongin on their way home together. He expects Jongin to be as scandalized as Sehun is, but his best friend is only shrugging.

“At least he got himself some action while you’re a loser who never got laid.”

“That’s not true,” Sehun huffs. “I’m not a virgin.”

“Might as well be. Your first and last time was after you drunkenly confessed to that senior in your first year of college,” Jongin reminds him. Sehun has nothing to retort. It seems like Jongin is sensing his sour mood though. Sehun is nudged by the shoulder and Jongin offers him that sweet, genuine kind of smile that is supposed to cheer Sehun up, but never manages to make Sehun smile in return, simply because Sehun is a stubborn boy who hates admitting defeat.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Jongin says. “Hooking up or not. Do what makes you happy. I know you don’t want to hook up because you’re a real sap, and that’s okay, but that doesn’t mean that Luhan’s lifestyle is not okay. You need to accept that not everyone lives the same way you do, but as long as they don’t do anyone harm then it’s fine.”

Sehun doesn’t reply to that.

 

 

 

 

Of course Sehun has expected this, with Jongin being the new employee, or to quote Sunyoung, Jongin being ‘fresh meat’, Luhan’s interest in Jongin has risen. He still flirts with Sehun, but the amount of pick-up lines used on Jongin is equally big and somehow that makes Sehun wonder if Luhan’s really that desperate for a bit of attention from boys he deems pretty. Though, in Sehun’s eyes, Jongin’s not the pretty type of boy, not a flower boy like Sehun himself.

“Doesn’t it annoy you?” Sehun asks Jongin one night when they’re raiding their fridge for some midnight snack. They stayed up together to work on a project at home since it’s more comfortable lying in bed and work on their laptops than to stay seated in office until late night.

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks. Sehun scrunches up his nose because _ew_ , Jongin still didn’t get rid of his habit of speaking with a mouth half stuffed with food.

“I mean Luhan courting you. Isn’t it tiring? I mean, you’re not interested in him either, right?” Sehun asks, ignoring Jongin’s bad habit for now, since he’s got more important things to talk about. Thankfully, Jongin has swallowed the food by now and flushed it down with two gulps of water before speaking up again.

“Well, I’d say it’s rather entertaining? Come on, Sehun, take it with humor. Luhan’s a fun guy. He doesn’t mean harm. And isn’t it nice that he likes to compliment people?”

“Only to get into their pants,” Sehun says, arms crossed in front of his chest. His roll of kimbap stays untouched.

“As far as I know he stopped hooking up with people for a while now,” Jongin says. “So stop judging him for that. The past is the past.”

Sehun only huffs. Because he doesn’t believe that people can change that easily. Lifestyles are about as difficult to change as feelings, he knows that the best. Because no matter how much things stress him out, he never learns of his procrastinator ways. And Jongin apparently doesn’t do that either. That’s why they’re working their asses off right now.

 

 

 

 

It’s after that project, some commercials they were supposed to design and conceptualize for a mobile game, their project team gets more time to rest. It doesn’t mean they can spend their time at home, but for the moment there is no other urgent project, so everyone uses their time in office differently. Sunyoung is working on some graphic design things for fun while Soojung is browsing through her SNS. As for Sehun, he is playing video games on his phone while quietly talking to Jongin who seems rather grumpy, but Sehun is used to that. Jongin is grumpy most of the time, and Sehun thinks it must be Jongin’s nature, just as much as it is Luhan’s nature to flirt with every young and attractive male there is.

“He’s at it again,” Sehun tells Jongin, pointing out how Luhan’s leaning into Baekhyun’s personal space. “Why must he do that during office hours?” He complains.

“Why do you have to talk about Luhan in office hours?” Jongin shoots back. “Can’t you just… I don’t know, leave it? What Luhan does or says is of no interest to me. Why do you keep talking about him? I’m tired Sehun, let me take a short nap.”

“You can nap at home,” Sehun retorts, eyes still glued to the scene he was referring to earlier.

“Seriously, you don’t let me nap at home either. I need my ten hours of beauty sleep,” Jongin whines.

“Eight hours are enough to stay healthy,” Sehun retorts. He ignores Jongin’s muttered complaints of not getting even five hours of sleep per night, because Sehun can’t stop talking about Luhan. Worded that way it sounds too much like Sehun possibly being interested in Luhan and the gossip around him, which he definitely isn’t. Luhan just sticks out like a sore thumb with his behavior, so it’s not Sehun’s fault for finding reasons to complain about him.

 

 

 

 

“How are you, pretty boy?” Luhan asks and Sehun startles when there’s a hand patting his shoulder. He turns his head to glare at Luhan.

“Stop calling me that,” he huffs. “It’s not flattering coming out of your mouth.”

“So you’d be flattered if someone else called you a pretty boy?” Luhan asks, seemingly contemplative, but Sehun can see right through him. Luhan is trying to mock him.

“No of course not. I’m handsome, not pretty,” he grits out, feeling more offended when Luhan laughs.

“Sure, handsome,” Luhan says, the hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly before it’s gone, leaving Sehun a bit surprised. Isn’t Luhan going to annoy him some more? Of course not. Luhan found himself a new target that is Kim Jongin, and to get to Jongin, he needs to pass by Sehun’s cubicle first. And a bad person like Luhan could never let go of a chance to annoy an innocent person like Sehun.

“So irritating,” he huffs.

“What is irritating?” Sunyoung asks, leaning back to peek over at his cubicle with interest.

“Nothing,” Sehun says, a sigh leaving his lips, not quite understanding why Sunyoung seems so amused.

 

 

 

 

Ever since Jongin entered the company, Sehun has been spending most of his time with Jongin only. Not that he is sick of being around Jongin, granted, Jongin has his flaws, but he's still a good buddy and it's definitely not without a reason that they are best friends. They are good at enduring each other's antics, but spending time and talking to other people is healthy, too. It feels good to spend some time apart once in a while. Sehun almost forgot how pleasant it could be to converse with Chanyeol and listen to the other's nerd talk. It amuses Sehun who really needs that since lately, he's been feeling a bit down for seemingly no reason.

It's because Jongin is in a meeting to represent their team, together with Sunyoung, that Sehun is taking this opportunity to hang out with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo during lunch break. Jongin has told him to go ahead and eat first in case Jongin is late, and Sehun has promptly done so, giving Jongin five minutes to show up before he walked to the canteen to latch onto Chanyeol. He spends almost an hour there, laughing and smiling nonstop. Chanyeol is a great entertainer, and with Kyungsoo sitting next to him without showing any reaction, it gets only more hilarious.

Kyungsoo works in the IT department, so he's moving to another floor, while Chanyeol and Sehun make their way back to the marketing department. Engrossed in their conversation - Chanyeol's insisting on Candidate for Goddess being better than Gundam, which is just... no, Chanyeol, no, how can you call yourself a nerd and think of Gundam as lesser than other mecha anime? - Sehun only belatedly realizes that there's someone right around the corner. It's too late though. His reflexes aren't as quick, so he crashes right into whoever's standing there, sending that person flying forward and landing on the ground with an oomph. No wait. It's not the floor that poor person is kissing, but it's Jongin. Sehun just pushed someone into kissing his best friend and – oh god, it's Luhan. He feels terribly sorry for Jongin, but wait, is that Jongin's hand on Luhan's waist? And Luhan's arms around Jongin's neck? And that compromising position they are in now? Doesn't all that hint to Luhan and Jongin making out before they were pushed to the ground?

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chanyeol asks and helps Luhan to get up first before giving Jongin a hand, too. Both Luhan and Jongin seem a bit surprised, shocked, and maybe Jongin bumped his head kinda hard, too, because his face is scrunched up in pain, but that's nothing compared to the confusion that overcomes Sehun when he's trying to decipher that pain in his chest.

"Pretty sure they're okay on their own. Luhan can kiss that forming bump better," Sehun tells Chanyeol, his tone more icy than intended, the words coming out unwanted. They left his mouth already though, and when he sees everyone staring at him with wide eyes, Sehun turns around and makes a run because shit. Did he really just say that? Did he really just make himself look like some jealous bitch? Fuck his life. He's not jealous. He isn't. Never. He can't be jealous of Luhan kissing Jongin. Or Jongin kissing Luhan. Nope. He hates them both.

 

 

 

 

"Sehun, wait for me!" Luhan shouts.

Shit, Sehun thinks and runs faster, rushing down the hallway and almost running over his boss's secretary as he tries to get past her into the elevator. But trust luck to not be on his side when he needs it the most - the elevator door is shutting and waiting for it to open again takes too much time so he hastens through the door next to it, running down the staircase.

He doesn't get too far though. Sehun curses when a hand grabs his arm, pulling him back. And if it weren't for Luhan's sure grip and balancing skills, they both might have fallen and rolled down five floors.

"Sehun," Luhan says, breathless, and basically panting into his ear, and fuck, why does it make him feel hot now? Sehun should be grossed out since the other is breathing against his neck. And so Sehun tries to pull away, thinking he has some chance against Luhan who is clearly shorter and looks more like a little fairy than anything. How can Luhan be stronger than him and possibly manhandle him? But unfortunately, looks are deceiving. Luhan doesn't let go and Sehun can't pull away, no matter how much he tries; it only serves to make Luhan tighten his grip. And since body language and his physique doesn't get the message across, Sehun has to speak up.

"I don't want to talk to you," he simply says.

"But I want to talk to you," Luhan retorts. Well, it's not like Sehun has to talk if he doesn't want to. He could simply keep his mouth shut, though unfortunately he can't cover his ears to avoid listening to the other's speech. It would be childish, but Sehun doesn't care about his image. He just wants to avoid this confrontation at all cost because it's embarrassing. He will never admit his feelings, not now, never.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk, then I will," Luhan says. "And you will listen. I'll let you go after you listen to everything I say. I don't expect you to reply to any of that, but at least, please be nice enough to listen, okay? I'll let go of you if you promise to do just that."

Sehun stares blankly at the other, an eyebrow raised. Does Luhan really think he wouldn't attempt another escape if Luhan let go of his wrists? Surely he must know. Maybe that's why he's not letting go despite Sehun nodding his head.

"Promise you'll listen until the end," Luhan repeats and Sehun sighs.

"Fine, I promise."

"Good," Luhan says and grins, letting go of him as promised, and while Sehun has been thinking about running again, he finds himself unable to do so because Luhan has his arms stretched out and with every step the other takes, he takes one backwards until he is backed up against the wall, cornered by the other. Well, that was surely not what Sehun had planned.

"Be good and listen," Luhan says and Sehun, unable to flee now because he's sure Luhan will be able to catch him immediately again – which would be more than embarrassing – crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks down at the other. He's definitely glad that he's more intimidating because of his height, though at the same time it means more difficulties with ducking down, underneath Luhan’s arms, and trying to escape in a situation like this.

"I'm listening," he says, eyes narrowed down on the other to express how displeased he is. He thinks Luhan recognizes that look since the other is frowning, probably frustrated about Sehun's behavior. Well, he better be frustrated since he's been making Sehun feel bad for god knows how long already.

"Good, then let me ask you a question first," Luhan starts and Sehun protests because this is not part of their deal. The deal was for Sehun to listen to Luhan, but not to reply, so he doesn't bother replying.

"Were you jealous earlier?" Luhan asks and Sehun hates himself for being so obvious, for his skin being so pale that the slightest change in color shows as his cheeks heat up. He's embarrassed, flustered, because Luhan just hit the bullseye. And yet his nature forbids him to let the other win over, so his lips are pressed into a thin line. He doesn't speak, but he lets Luhan ramble on.

"Alright, if you were jealous because I kissed Jongin, then I am sorry," Luhan starts and Sehun blinks, not having expected an apology for that. Why would Luhan...?

"I mean, I thought you two were best friends, like you said, but I should have known that you might be more interested in Jongin than you let anyone see. Like, if you like Jongin, that's fine. But I thought that maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Sehun asks, confused. Why would Luhan think that he's into Jongin? That would be gross. After all, he knows what kind of mess Jongin likes to live in. Not that Sehun is cleaner, but he's definitely not as bad as Jongin. Apart from that, he doesn't like the lazy type of people. Sehun is an active person, he could never date someone as Jongin whose favorite pastime is to sleep. It would annoy the hell out of him to spend all day in bed just to please his boyfriend.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would stop liking Jongin if he's found himself someone? I don't want you to be into Jongin," Luhan says.

"What are you trying to say?" Sehun asks, still as clueless as before. What is going on? And why does Luhan look like he's having a fever? His face is all red, as if he's blushing, but Luhan, the guy who uses the cheesiest pick-up lines, how could he be blushing? Maybe he's getting a qualm since he ran after Sehun earlier. It's probably just that.

"I mean, I don't want you to like Jongin because I want you to like _me_."

"W-what?"

Sehun stares with wide eyes because he doesn't think he understands. He doesn't understand. Not at all. Okay, well, he does understand, because Luhan wants everyone to like him. Of course everyone includes Sehun as well. Luhan is that kind of person who can't stand being disliked by anyone, so he tries his best to flirt with all people there is-

"I really, really like you, Sehun," Luhan says. "Sincerely. Like, I've been completely entranced with you, and you know, I flirt with everyone, but you're the only one I want to ask out on a proper, romantic date."

This is a joke. This must be a joke because Sehun is laughing hysterically. What the hell is this? A nightmare? No, it's a good dream, a little voice in his head says, one that Sehun wants to muffle and restrain, make it disappear somehow. But it's there, quiet, and persistent.

It's a dream, that voice continues. One of those dreams Sehun would be upset about waking up in the middle of. And usually, it's at this time that he would wake up from, so he pinches his arm and winces. Ouch. He's not waking up.

"Uhm," Luhan cuts in then, interrupting Sehun's ongoing train of thoughts. "You don't have to say anything, I mean I know you despise me because I'm nice and flirty with everyone, but I just really, really hope that you don't misunderstand? Like there are so many rumors going around, but they're not true. I don't sleep around. The only one I'd want to bed is you."

"Wait, are you talking about sex? You want to sex me up?" Sehun asks, his voice high pitched and thin. He kind of feels weak right now. It makes him laugh nervously.

"No!" Luhan protests. "I mean yes, well, only if you want as well?"

There's a moment of silence between them before Sehun speaks, slowly, quietly.

"I... might want to?" His voice is just as unsure as he feels at the moment. He still cannot process that Luhan is actually interested in him, like, seriously interested, and not just as a fling? Though how can Sehun be so sure that he's not just someone temporary? Luhan doesn't commit, everyone says, but then again, is it better to listen to everyone's gossip or to listen to Luhan's very own words? He's in a dilemma right now because he thinks he can feel Luhan's sincerity, but at the same time he is still afraid that the other might be the playboy everyone's seeing him as. There’s always a grain of truth in every rumor, no?

"Wait," Luhan says, rubbing his temple. His expression seems a bit... pained? It confuses Sehun more.

"This is wrong," Luhan says and Sehun feels offended. Agreeing to have sex with each other is wrong?

"No, fuck, what I mean is-" Luhan takes a deep breath. "We should do it orderly. Like, let me ask you out on a date first, then I'll walk you home and ask you to date me, we kiss, then we date some more, make out some more, then we have sex."

Sehun blinks. "But... you ruined the order already by asking for sex first."

"Technically, the first thing I did was to confess that I want you to like me and that I like you," Luhan says. Sehun just nods dumbly and they fall into another moment of silence again, a long one that is broken by both of them starting to laugh out loud at the same time.

"You're fucking stupid."  
"You're fucking slow."

Sehun wipes at his eyes, the sudden burst of laughter having driven tears into them. He is smiling, feeling more light-hearted and happier than moments ago.

"So you like me, huh?" He asks, nudging Luhan's shoulder.

"Yes, I do," Luhan sighs. "But do you like me back? I mean, I said you don't have to reply to all this, but I figured I could ask and just make sure."

Sehun pretends to be thinking, but by the way the corners of Luhan's mouth turn upwards, he knows that the other knows his answer already. Of course he does. Sehun did express possible interest a moment ago.

"Yes, I do. I had a crush on you right from the beginning," Sehun admits quietly. "And I was only mean to you because I hated the way you flirt with everyone else."

"I'm sorry, Sehun, I'll tone it down. No, I'll stop flirting with everyone else, because now I have you. We're boyfriends now, right?"

Sehun bites his lower lip. Boyfriends. That sounds nice. But at the same time it makes him feel sheepish.

"About that... can we just continue the way we are in the office? I think... I don't think I can, you know, swallow my pride and tell everyone I actually like the guy I was hating and ranting about all day until moments ago. Would that be okay for you?"

Luhan doesn't look too happy, but he agrees.

"Anything you want, Se-honey."

 

 

 

 

It's not all that bad. Dating in secret is actually fun because they can share knowing looks and laugh together at how oblivious everyone is when they are spending time in private. The only hard thing about it is that Luhan is still the same old social butterfly with a few too many cheesy words to share, and too many people to share them with. At times, Sehun gets terribly jealous, to the point he wants to kick Luhan in the nuts, but then Luhan looks at him, all soft smiles and adoration in his eyes, and Sehun melts. He goes all putty, almost showing his real feelings towards his boyfriend in front of the whole office.

"You know, one day people will find out about us," Luhan says. They're in an empty meeting room at the company. It's lunch break, and with everyone out to get some food, Sehun and Luhan are taking the chance to spend some more quality time together. It's even more fun being this secretive - the thrills of doing a thing that is forbidden, though it’s not really. Sehun thinks he is okay with people knowing about them by now, but this little game they are playing is too fun to give up on.

"One day," Sehun whispers, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Luhan is seated on the table with Sehun standing in front of him, between Luhan's legs. "But one day isn't today."

"No, probably not," Luhan chuckles. Sehun closes his eyes, knowing what comes next. His lips find Luhan's instantly, pressing and moving urgently in a now all too familiar way. It's when Luhan licks across his lips, asking Sehun to open up and let his tongue in, that they hear a single clap, followed by the door falling shut. They both startle and Sehun moves away, flushed and scared because he was just making out in office. Although it is lunch break, that doesn't mean they can behave improperly, and the way Luhan was licking into him and groping his butt was definitely improper or at least leading to something one hundred percent improper at work.

"So this is why I've gotten more sleep recently," Jongin says and Sehun feels a bit relieved that it's only his best friend who has discovered them. He's not going to report Sehun and Luhan, but that doesn't mean that Jongin will not tease or not give any dumb comments.

"Not that it wasn't obvious," Jongin continues and both Sehun and Luhan glare at him. They think they were doing good hiding it." I mean, you're always heart eyes when you see each other, so half the office figured out your new relationship already. Congratulations."

Sehun frowns because it doesn't sound all that much like a congratulatory speech, but he takes what he gets, thanking the other for that.

"Oh, and Luhan, please take good care of Sehun, okay? You got my blessings since you were able to make him shut up during my nap time. You're a life saver and your efforts shall not be gone unnoticed."

And with that Jongin leaves Sehun and Luhan shaking their heads at his retreating back.

"What the hell was that?" Sehun mutters, earning himself a pinch in the waist.

"You're cursing a lot, Se-honey. You shouldn't do that, baby. It's not a good habit." Sehun only rolls his eyes.

"As if you're innocent," he retorts. "You cuss more in a single round of LoL than me in a whole month."

 

 

 

 

“You know, I’m really glad you two are an item now,” Jongin says as he flops down on his bed. They are back from work and dinner with Luhan, and Sehun has been smiling ever since.

“Really? That’s good to know,” Sehun says. His cheeks are hurting a bit from all this grinning, but he’s truly happy. Luhan makes him happy, and Jongin accepting their relationship makes him happy as well.

“Yeah. Because finally, you have no reason to complain about him anymore. More time to rest for me.”

“That’s true,” Sehun says and chuckles. “I was so stupid to be saying all these bad things about him when Luhan is just friendly to everyone. He’s such a sweetheart. And the things people say about him, sleeping around and such, they are not true. Luhan is a romantic, did you know that? So sweet and lovely. He said we should take things slowly, so-”

“Oh god,” Jongin interrupts.

“What?”

“Don’t tell me you’re still gonna talk about Luhan now.”

“Eh… of course? He is my boyfriend and a dreamy man. Who wouldn’t want to talk about how perfect he is? I mean, look, he has this really cute face, but he’s actually really fit and strong. He’s manlier than one would suspect and-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jongin wails. “Or move in with Luhan, whatever.”

“Can’t do that, Jongin,” Sehun says, scandalized. “We’re taking things slow. A good, stable relationship needs time, Luhan says, and I agree with him. He knows a lot about life and people. He’s just as smart as he is wonderful and… hey, are you listening?”

Jongin gives a wail that is muffled since his face is buried in his pillow, and Sehun takes it as a sign to continue his wonderful speech about his wonderful boyfriend since Jongin isn’t trying to stop him anymore.


End file.
